Fireball Studios x Sekaibito Entertainment x TheSuperBaxter Productions x TCT Studios
Fireball Studios x Sekaibito Entertainment x TheSuperBaxter Productions x TCT Studios is a fun-project developed by Fireball Studios with the collaboration of Sekaibīto Entertainment, Fireball's secondary company TheSuperBaxter Productions and TCT Studios. The Game is run on M.U.G.E.N. Engine with brand new revamped Fireball Characters included. It is a one-off project that has nothing to do with the Fireball Video Game Universe. On November 19th, 2019. It was announced on twitter that Original Characters and Guest Characters will be appearing in the game. Gameplay The game consists of 18 Basic Moves, 18 Special Attacks, and 4 Hyper Combos. The gameplay itself acts similar to that of the Marvel vs. Capcom games especially similar to Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Players can play single battle, team battle or turn play. Other modes consist of Arcade Mode, Team Arcade, Team Co-Op, Survival Mode, Survival Co-Op, Training Mode and Spectator Mode. Single Player allows the players to fight each other making it useful for Tournament Play. Tag Team Mode can go either way in certain modes, in a couple it will allow the player to play as 1 character and the other being an AI or a second player. Turn Play allows the player to choose up to 2-4 Characters on their team if their character dies the next character of the team will become playable. Arcade Mode allows players to go through an arcade of characters to complete the game, the same goes for Team Arcade and Team Co-Op. Survival Mode allows players to go through as many rounds possible before they die and lose/win the game. Spectator Mode allows the players to watch a battle with characters going up against each other and Training Mode helps players learn the basics of playing the game. Characters The game currently has a total of 35 playable characters confirmed. Playable Characters Background Characters * Chester Ewers (The Life of Ewers) * Lars Ewers (The Life of Ewers) * Lia Easton (The Life of Ewers) *AEW Crowd (All Elite Wrestling) *NXT Crowd (NXT) Downloadable Links * Baxter - http://www.mediafire.com/file/qgw6htlez14mhxq/BaxterSB.zip/file * Gunther - http://www.mediafire.com/file/uhxp8yok7qei3bb/GuntherSB.zip/file * Mahroe - http://www.mediafire.com/file/x2r2bdx6z4xuqro/Mahroe.zip/file * Thunder The Stormshocker - http://www.mediafire.com/file/j2fvujsqt8d9r6p/Thunder.zip/file * Bonic - http://www.mediafire.com/file/6n06jgc9eb9a3s4/Bonic.zip/file * Parker Mayson - http://www.mediafire.com/file/ftmxdomtppqld6j/ParkerMayson.zip/file * Amanda - * Alexia - * Baxter Ewers - http://www.mediafire.com/file/pphptbmohyfur0j/BaxterEwers.zip/file * Dragon Boy - http://www.mediafire.com/file/rftgbsebao7xlnx/DragonBoy.zip/file * Cry - http://www.mediafire.com/file/9xdcyju48y5jcro/Cry.zip/file * Red Noir - http://www.mediafire.com/file/5pqxqzmyfhzaafl/RedNoir.zip/file * Komori - * The Jester - * Voltray - * Kabuto Haruhiko - * Nicolas Tamichi - http://www.mediafire.com/file/vzd9anme1hw7o4v/NicolasTamichi.zip/file * Maria - http://www.mediafire.com/file/w02jewvpghhppws/Maria.zip/file * TheSuperMarioEwers - http://www.mediafire.com/file/zswjoldhuqe6jhg/TheSuperMarioEwers.zip/file * TheSuperBaxter - http://www.mediafire.com/file/i7fkl5fcdp81d8b/TheSuperBaxter.zip/file * Queen Majesty - http://www.mediafire.com/file/3fnij1grwgh0tlf/QueenMajesty.zip/file * Baxter Ewers (TLE/BEA) - * BHS Cheerleader - * Grace and Sophie - * Sarah Easton - http://www.mediafire.com/file/swzhcv0lmh51y0e/SarahEaston.zip/file * Ronda Rousey (TLE) - * Baxman - * Midorashi - * Mario (VS) - * RL Baxter - * Kenny Omega - * Jon Moxley - * Nyla Rose - * Riho - Stages * Training Room * Siderville (Super Baxter) * Siderville Colisseum (Super Baxter) * Mahroe's Castle (Super Baxter) * Slixburgh (Thunder the Stormshocker) * Eastley City (Bonic Adventures) * Salem (Fire Hair) * Lynchburg (Real Life) * Meeverse (Dragon Boy) * Paris (Miraculous Red) * Hazanakonari City (Magical Boy Nicolas) * Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Chronicles) * Mushroom City (TheSuperMarioEwers) * Anatajishin (TheSuperBaxter Adventures) * Queen's Dominion (TheSuperBaxter Adventures) * Ewers Mansion (Baxter Ewers Adventures) * Gentle Forest (The Life of Ewers) * Kings Dominion (RL) (Original) * All Elite Wrestling * NXT Trivia * Baxter and TheSuperMarioEwers are currently the only characters who can double-jump in the game. * All Elite Wrestling is currently the only guest stage in the game. * Baxter, Gunther, Parker Mayson, Baxter Ewers, Red Noir, and Nicolas Tamichi were the first 6 playable characters. * TheSuperBaxter is the only character who can run backwards. Gallery FxSxTSBxTCT Gallery Photo 1.png|Baxter, Baxter Ewers, Red Noir and Nicolas Tamichi at Hazanakonari City. Category:Fun Projects Category:M.U.G.E.N.